


伦理的，太伦理的

by aumiles (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 现实主义：喜剧以死亡结尾 悲剧以结婚结尾





	伦理的，太伦理的

**Author's Note:**

> 没有天分的事情，就不要尝试去做。

深吸一口气，他把整个头浸入洗脸池中，下午四点的天光把浴室映得接近蛋白色的蓝。

有时候，你会觉得你能够做得比眼前这个好得多，你对自己说，或者你重视的人这么说。 但死亡此刻对她来说就像在她最喜欢的乐章离开音乐会。 她没想过，他会无条件喜欢上任何她接触过的东西，甚至不在乎这种无脑狂热在朋友面前表现得太肆意。

4个小时前：

本人是有自尊的。

想了一下，他又用蓝色油墨笔把这句作为信的收尾的话划去了，算上之前因为想用的绿色（和收件人的姓呼应，心智正常的好事者应该想不到这点）水笔的油墨渗纸（富士山旅行带回的特种纸）太严重，以及写错了爱字（如果为了调整局部的文字氛围故意用他小时候女高中生才适合的在爱中间画一个心形也算作写错的话），这是第三封进入垃圾桶的废稿。

我也是有自尊的，所以不会做出让您困扰的事情，比如擅自调查您的住址（我知道您的工作室在哪里），在您家附近试图记录您每天的行踪，我甚至不会给您写信（寄到事务所的那种），不会去您的签售会，不会正眼看您（在不戴口罩的情况下），妄想和您对视和交换脑电波。

所以您不用担心，也不用回信，当然这封信是我亲自投到您老家信箱的，也没署名，所以我和您都不用操心这封信以后的事情。希望您不要报警，那样的后续我会觉得很麻烦。

当然如果您真的如您在前言以及注释里所表现的那样（作为一个出版业的新手作家，您所表现出的恰到好处的诚惶和不安）

【to be continued when the author manage to grow】

11小时前：

当时他的样子严肃得好像要把月球的管理权正式移交给我。

一边吞下烤鸡肉串上倒数第二片，他的第四亲近的发小一边说着。


End file.
